What's this?
by bloodyXwhiteXrabbit
Summary: Just a little Idea that I had, my first Fanfic    Jack and Bobby watching a Movie, that has quite an impact on Jackie  English isn't my first language, so sorry if it's bad :D


_What's this? What's this?_  
><em>There's color everywhere<em>  
><em>What's this?<em>  
><em>There's white things in the air<em>  
><em>What's this?<em>

It was Halloween and Bobby Mercer was stuck at home with his baby brother Jack since all the others, even Evelyne, were attending some party. But no Bobby had to take care of Jack. Jack was too old for trick or treat but too young for a party, and since it was his first Halloween in the Mercer household he shouldn't have to be alone. At least that's what Evelyne decided.  
>And of course neither Jerry or Angel were the right person to watch Jack, this boy had become so attached to Bobby that he was the only one that would keep him from hiding under his bed or in his closet.<br>So now the two of them were sitting in front of the TV and watched some Halloween show, Bobby was sick of it and took the remote to zap around.  
>Jack who was sitting on the floor didn't seem to mind.<br>He paused at a Movie. "Hey, Jack, you know this one? The hero's called Jack as well." Jack shook his head "no, never seen it." He said, obviously Bobby intended to make fun of him. "Hey, I'm serious. It's called Nightmare before Christmas" Jack didn't respond anymore, he was already absorbed by the movie.  
>They watched the movie in silence, but shortly after the scene, where Jack Skellington finished his song about discovering the Christmas land, Bobby realized that Jack was crying. Not whining but tears were streaming down his pale cheeks and his blue eyes were wet and sparkling. "Jackie, what's wrong?" Bobby slid down from the couch and sat beside Jack. "Little fairy, what are you crying for? Don't tell me you fell for this skeleton guy, that would be pretty creepy." Jack didn't even respond to Bobby's teasing. Instead he started crying really hard, he was shaking and sobbing. Bobby pulled him into his arms and he felt as the boy just let it all out. Jack was clinging onto him and he felt the boy shaking and his tears on his shoulder. "Shh, shh, calm down. "he was really glad that the others weren't around. Other than Jack, and probably Evelyne, no one knew that he cared so much for Jack. After some minutes Jack stopped shaking and he pulled away. The tears were still running down his face. "Sorry" he said with a shaking voice, he seemed embarrassed. "it's okay, just tell me what caused it." Jack rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. "The movie, not the movie itself but. But when this guy was singing about this wonderful place he found and how no one was dead and it was cheerful and safe. That he found a place that filled his heart. It just reminded me of how I…" he suddenly stopped. Bobby could feel that this boy was on the edge of crying again. "fairy. I know. But this is your home now, it's not an unreachable world, this is where you live now. And believe me, even if you want to leave, we won't let you" he said with a wide smile. Jack nodded "Now stop crying for Christ's sake!" Bobby slapped the back of Jack's head and got up. "You want something to eat?" Jack shook his head and got up as well. "It's almost midnight, why would I want to eat?" he chuckled. Bobby shrugged "dunno, I'm always hungry" Jack followed Bobby into the kitchen and hummed the melody of the song to himself.<p>

years later he would perform a cover of the song on stage in New York and it would be a big hit.  
>twenty minutes after this great performance though, he would receive a call that would change the meaning of him singing this song for ever.<br>"Hey Jerry, what's up, been a long time!" He'd scream over the noise of cheering friends at the after party.  
>"Jack, I'm sorry, I don't … I can't" jerry stopped and jack heard how the phone was given to another person.<br>"Jack, this is Camille" she was crying.  
>"Jack, it's about….. " The connection was gone. He stared at his phone "What the heck?" He left the room to get fresh air and check his phone again, several missed calls from Bobby and Jerry. He called Bobby. "Hey, what's wrong? Jerry just called and Camille was crying…" "Jack" Bobby cut off his sentence, "I won't make a long explanation, I just… can't." Jack was worried now. "Mum… Mum is. Damn…" "Bobby what is wrong?" there was a long pause of silence "She's dead, mum is dead. I'll see you tomorrow at the airport okay?" not waiting for an answer Bobby ended the call. Jack couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it.<p>

_I can't believe my eyes_  
><em>I must be dreaming<em>  
><em>wake up Jack, this isn't fair<em>  
><em>What's this?<em>


End file.
